Haunted Academy
by Fighuass
Summary: This is a Creepypasta about Disgaea 3.


Haunted Academy

This is me, a big Disgaea 3 fan. I tend to play Disgaea each day and put hours of work into the item world and class world. However, one day it went extremely wrong.

I booted up Disgaea 3 on my vita and loaded my save file. Everything went fine and everyone in the Academy showed up on my screen. I proceeded to talk to Pleinair and go to the classroom, however this time her message was different. Normally she says ''…Go to classroom?'', but this time she said ''….Go to your grave?'', which I ignored since I'm a ignorant person. Suddenly, the entire classroom was empty and only Mao was sitting there, however he was spinning continually. I went to the detention room and to my surprise, everyone was sitting there instead of having buckets on their heads. I talked to one of my prinnies, but they only responded with ''Your grave is here, dood'', this time I kind of got scared because this of course shouldn't happen. But ignorant as I am, I continued to play. I went to the item world and leveled my level 11 Trapezohedron, whilst trolling opponents by using my level 9999 Adell. When I went to floor 30, there was only one opponent, by the name of Herz. He was only level 32, so I walked towards him and used Big Bang. It did 0 damage, I was kind of shocked by how much defense he had, but ignorant as I am, I just casted spells on him. When he died, there suddenly appeared a message on the screen. ''Appointment your grave can now be suggested in homeroom!'', which I did took seriously. I escaped item world using a Mr. Gency Exit and went to the detention room. This time all my characters were wielding a bucket on their heads. I went to choose ''Homeroom'', however it was grey and gave a strange noise when I tried to choose it. After that, I talked to one of my characters, which replied ''When do you want dead?'', I was scared and saved so I could exit the game. However, when I touched my save file it replied with a message saying ''You can't exit just now'', I became even more scared and started to press the power off button. The screen went black and I laid my vita on the cupboard. After a few hours I went back to playing Disgaea and this time it did not show up on my vita, instead there was a game called ''Haunted Academy'', I'm also really curious so I selected the game and played it. Strangely enough, my save data was there even though I didn't save the last time. I loaded it and went once again into the detention room. This time it was extremely horrifying. My characters weren't in the detention room but they were formed in some huge, realistic ball. I talked to it and it replied with ''GRAVE. DANGER.'', I was really scared and turned it off without saving. Back on the vita screen, Disgaea 3 returned and I turned my vita off, however it went on again instantly. My wallpaper changed in some blood crying Mao. Disgaea 3 automatically loaded, however this time it said ''Grave academy'', instead of ''Disgaea 3''. I figured out I couldn't turn my vita off, so I just continued. Whilst running through the academy, my Mao was suddenly changed into a Zombie King. Weird. I went into the classroom again, and everything started flashing in bright purple and pink lights. This time I could turn my vita off so I did so. The next day my friends told me I went paranoid, so I let them have my Disgaea copy and vita for a day. That night, they called me. I wondered how they were able to call me since they didn't know my number. I answered the phone and they said ''You're in grave danger'', I shouted back they're as scary as the game itself, then there was a long silence. I suddenly heard ''You've got mail'', from my computer. Then I looked and they sent me a mail showing me something awful. What I saw was a photo of themselves lying in their bed, being wounded everywhere. They didn't have their legs anymore and on their foreheads was written in blood ''Grave''. The phone dropped dead. I got completely paranoid but went to sleep even though. The next day I went to school I suddenly wondered

''They didn't have a photo camera''.


End file.
